


ask me again

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey thinks Finn has a question that needs repeating</p>
            </blockquote>





	ask me again

**Author's Note:**

> normally I'm against posting drabbles on ao3 but the Finn/Rey section seems very small and I'm sad about that

“Ask me it again,” Rey said and Finn very nearly didn’t hear her he so caught on the way her smile deepened and dimpled.

“What?” His thoughts caught up with him and he couldn’t help but be confused.

“Ask me again,” Rey continued to smile, rocking back on her feet.

“You got a boyfriend?” Finn raised an eyebrow, “A cute boyfriend?”

She reached out to find his hand, slipping her fingers between his and tugged him closer to her.

“Yes.” She said when he was just close enough to see the smallest hints of green in her hazel eyes.

“Yeah?” Finn asked, not bothering to contain the excitement in his voice and echoed Rey’s laughter as she pulled him in for kiss.

“Yeah.” She repeated after, sighing in delight and slipping easily into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at roguesquadrcn on tumblr if you wanna prompt me~


End file.
